Shadowheart's Story
by Pigeon's People
Summary: THIS STORY IS CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND WISHES (MY SISTER) Shadowkit has never met her mother. She grew up with her father, under leadership of the bloodthirsty leader Eaglestar. But when her leader kills the only member of her family left alive, she can't sit still any longer. When the time comes, can Shadowkit survive?
1. Allegiances

LEADER eaglestar - solid black she-cat

(apprentice- firepaw)

DEPUTY rockheart - dark grey large tom

(apprentice- nightpaw)

MEDICINE CAT roseleaf - thin torteishell she-cat

(apprentice- snake-eyes - blind ginger tabby tom)

WARRIORS

Blazeheart - dark ginger tabby she

Whisperpool - silver tabby tom

Daisystripe - solid white she

(apprentice- windpaw)

Lionclaw- golden tabby tom

Silverlight - pale grey she

Fernheart - yellow-brown she-cat with white tail tip

(apprentice- darkpaw)

Furledgorse - dark brown tom

(apprentice- songpaw)

Streamclaw - dark grey long haired tom

APPRENTICES

Songpaw - black-and-white patched she

Windpaw - dark grey tom

Nightpaw - black she-cat

Darkpaw - dark brown tom

Firepaw - pale ginger tabby she-cat

QUEENS

Stripeheart - white she-cat with grey stripes

Cloudheart - pale grey she-cat

KITS

Shadowkit - pale grey she-cat

Mudkit - dark brown tom with two white paws & white stripes

Dirtkit - dirt brown tom w/ white ers and tail

ELDERS

brokenface - dusty brown tom with a torn face & falling-out fur


	2. Prologue

Lionclaw stared at the medicine cat. "A-already?" he asked in worry. "Isn't it too early?"

"Yes." Roseleaf dipped her head to let the golden warrior pass.

Lionclaw sprinted into the nursery and stared at Cloudheart. "Cloudheart!" he cried out. "What's happening?" he turned to Snake-eyes. "Isn't this too much blood?"

Snake-eyes turned to stare at Lionclaw with ice-blue, expressionless eyes. Lionclaw winced as the blind tom turned his gaze on him.

"There is indeed," mewed the medicine cat apprentice softly. He turned back to Cloudheart. "I am sorry."

"No! No…" Lionclaw buried his face in the dying she-cat's fur. "Please, Cloudheart. Please. You can't die! You can't!"

Cloudheart turned to look at him with ocean-blue eyes. "StarClan has come to claim me, Lionclaw." she turned to look at the small grey kit snuggled by her belly. "Just look after her. Lionclaw, her name is Shadowkit." The grey queen looked upward. Although the nursery ceiling was there, she seemed to see something. Lionclaw followed her gaze but saw nothing but the soft dirt of the nursery roof. He glanced at Cloudheart's eyes and saw that they glittered with stars.

"No, cloudheart, please…" he murmured, tears starting to run down his cheeks. But his mate was gone. She collapsed and breathed no more.

Lionclaw tried to stop himself from crying so he could concentrate on Shadowkit. "She looks just like Cloudheart," he murmured. he licked Cloudheart's ear again before picking up his only kit by the scruff of her neck. "I will tell Eaglestar," he told the ginger medicine cat apprentice who had been silent all this time.

Snake-eyes nodded as Lionclaw left the den.

Lionclaw saw Eaglestar talking to her deputy, Rockheart, and padded over to them. "Eaglestar? I have bad news."

Eaglestar turned to glare at him with hard blue eyes that reminded him of Cloudheart - only without the kindness. "What is it?" she snapped. "What do you want? And why have you got a kit?" her voice was harsh and cold.

"the kit is Shadowkit. She is my… my daughter. Eaglestar, Cloudheart is - is dead." Lionclaw gulped as the words caught in his throught.

Eaglestar grimaced. "I see. Well, we'll bury her tonight. Find a foster mother for the kit."

Lionclaw felt anger rising in his chest, but he quelled it and nodded.


	3. Chapter 1

Shadowkit rolled over and shook the feathers from her nest out of her fur. with a quick shake. she yawned and stretched, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She saw her father, Lionclaw, standing in the entrance to the den. "Hey, Dad!" she meowed as she leapt up and ran over to him.

"Hello, Shadowkit," he purred, rubbing his face against hers. "It's a special day today, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yup! I'm gonna be an apprentice today!" she said. "I'm so excited! I'm gonna be the best apprentice ever!"

"You sure are," he told her with a laugh. "C'mon, get something to eat before the ceremony. begins."

"Okay." the she-cat sprinted over to the fresh-kill pile where she pulled a mouse out of the prey and started tucking in, glancing back every now and then to where her father sat, now talking with her foster mother, Stripeheart.

When she had finished the mouse, Shadowkit saw her father beckoning and ran over.

"Come on, it's time!" Lionclaw told her. They padded to stand with Stripeheart and the others under the highrock.

"Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Lionclaw. I hope Lionclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Icestar gazed down with cold blue eyes at her clan and then called up Lionclaw.

"Lionclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Redwind, and you have shown yourself to be kindly and brave. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw."

Lionclaw touched noses with Shadowpaw and purred gently in her ear, "Well done."

Shadowpaw twitched her ears excitedly as they leapt down from the highrock. "Can we start training now, please?" she asked her father happily.

"Of course," he meowed.

* * *

this chapter was written by: Ravenwhisper's wish (wishes)


End file.
